Actitud extrañas
by Katsumi-dono
Summary: Después de perder a la única persona que amó, Rukawa encontrará a alguien que lo hará muy feliz


Actitudes extrañas  
  
RuxHana o HanaxRu  
  
por: Katsumi-dono (valeriahaller@hotmail.com)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nota:  
  
= En este fic Hana ya aceptó que está enamorado de Kaede, así que lo van a notar algo extraño (algo?!?!?) y Ru, bueno, cuando vean lo que pasó van a entender.   
  
= no tengo nada en contra Sendoh (de hecho me agrada), pero necesitaba a alguien para ese papel. Lo elegí, porque la pareja RuxSen o SenxRu es mi favorita y como al principio creí que la muerte iba a ser el final, puse a Sendoh ya que me parecía más interesante buscar en la mente de Rukawa y explicar las contradicciones entre sus sentimientos y su forma de actuar.   
  
= por último, este es mi 1°fic, así q' les ruego que escriban aunque sea una mail de dos palabras para contarme lo que les pareció. Onegai, escriban...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 1  
  
Tu recuerdo... es lo único que me queda de tí...  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Akira.   
  
Mientras Rukawa terminaba de pensar en sus palabras, la gente comenzó a irse del lugar. Principalmente eran los integrantes del equipo de Ryonan, ya que Sendo no tenía hermanos, su padre no le hablaba y no sabía nada de su madre.  
  
Ru fue el último en irse, se quedó mirando el cajón por largos minutos, soñando que le hablaba, que le murmuraba dulces palabras al oído, como lo había hecho antes, en vida.  
  
Kaede ya no tenía fuerzas para ir a su casa, pero seguir imaginando que el espíritu de su amado le hablaba lo estaba destruyendo.  
  
Mientras volvía a su casa pensaba en él. No caminaba para nada rápido, no tenía fuerzas para nada. Sólo quería acostarse en su cama: el lecho donde ambos se había jurado amor eterno, quería sentir la sábanas donde ambos se habían acostado juntos tantas noches. Deseaba apoyar su cabeza en la almohada donde tantas noches se habían besado, tiernamente. Necesitaba estar ahí, en ese lugar, donde se habían amado.  
  
Compenzó a llover. Las gotas no se diferenciaban de sus lágrimas, igual de frías, igual de suaves, llenas de recuerdos.  
  
-Me hubiera gustado decirte tantas cosas... tantas palabras... me hubiera gustado, alguna vez, darte al menos uno de los tantos poemas que te escribí y que están atorando mis cajones... si tan sólo te hubiera demostrado que tan importante eres para mí. ¿Por qué? Me gustaría saber por qué me dejaste. Si me amabas, ¿por qué me hiciste esto? Me habías prometido no hacerme llorar.  
  
El ruido de la lluvia no dejaba escuchar la voz de Rukawa, igual de fría, igual de triste, murmurando los recuerdos.  
  
Los paraguas lo rodeaban, la gente apurada intentaba llegar a su casa, pero él sólo se preocupaba por pensar en su amor, en esa persona tan maravillosa que había perdido y a la que nunca le había podido decir esas dulces palabras: te amo...  
  
-Si tan sólo una de esas noches en que dormimos juntos te hubiera murmurado al oído todas esas hermosas palabras que tu deseabas escuchar.. siento que es mi culpa... por no decirte mis más profundos sentimientos, por no demostrarte mi amor, por no abrirte mi corazón...  
  
Sólo pensaba en él, Akira Sendo. esa persona que le había enseñado amar, que le había recordado como sonreír, como llorar, como besar... como vivir. Absorto en sus pensamientos, no notó que la calle estaba rota y tropezó. Sintió que esa caída era el fin, el fin de su amor. No quería volver a ser esa persona fría que no demuestra sus sentimientos, pero no había nadie a quien amar. Su chaqueta estaba empapada, sus zapatos con las suela bastante gastadas de arrastrarlas por varias calles. Decididamente no estaba yendo para su casa, había caminado tantas cuadras sin un destino, necesitaba desahogarse, y la meláncolica lluvia lo ayudaba a reflexionar. No tuvo fuerza para levantarse, se quedó tirado sobre la calle durante varios minutos y pensando en Akira, se quedó dormido. Soñando esas bellas palabras... que jamás pudo pronunciar.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 2  
  
La calidez del enemigo... del odio al amor hay un sólo paso...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Despertó en un cuarto bastante iluminado, con vendajes en su espalda, ropa seca y paños húmedos en su frente, en verdad estaba volando de fiebre. Sólo sintió algo mojados los boxers, pero el resto de la ropa estaba seca. En ese momento vió una figura acercarse.  
  
-...-Su visión estaba muy borrosa y no podía distinguuir quien se encontraba a su lado.  
  
En ese momento sintió como una mano se posaba en su frente y le hacía una ligera caricia.  
  
-¿¿Cómo te sientes?? Aún tienes fiebre pero estás mejor que ayer.  
  
-¿Quién... quién.. e...-un dedo tapó su boca y le impidió seguir hablando.  
  
-No hables, será mejor que sigas durmiendo, el doctor dijo que debías tener reposo absoluto.  
  
En ese momento se escuchó un "bip bip" que provenía de la cocina.  
  
-Ah!!, ya está lista tu comida, te la treré en un momento.  
  
En la cabeza de Kaede se cruzaron muchas cosas, no sabía quién lo estaba ayudando tanto, pero quería agradecerlo, esa voz no era la de Akira, pero ese trato, esas manos le recordaban mucho a él. Ru no sabía que pensar, recordaba el funeral de Akira, la caminata bajo la lluvia... pero después??  
  
-Aquí está, espero que te guste la sopa de tallarines  
  
- e... ahh... quien... por qué... dónde...- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una cucharada de sopa apareció en su boca; prefirió comer algo que intentar preguntar, realmente se sentía bien bajo ese cuidado. De hecho la sopa le resultó sabrosa. Kaede sintió que conocían ese sabor, era el de... Akira!!!  
  
Refregando sus ojos, Rukawa preguntó, con gran dificultad:  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
-Abre los ojos y ya verás- le dijo la persona que se encontraba dfandole de comer.  
  
Kaede sabía que ese tipo de bromas eran las que Akira solía hacer. Quitó las manos de sus ojos y pudo ver una cabellera roja.  
  
-Sa.. Sakuragi???  
  
-Si, Como te sientes??  
  
-¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó ru casi sin fuerza  
  
-¿¿No lo recuerdas?? Ibas caminando y te tropesaste en la calle cuando te traje a mi casa para cuidarte porque no sé donde vives tú. Te cambié de ropa porque la tuya estaba empapada; también pensaba cambiarte tus boxers, pero me pareció que no debía. Estuviste durmiendo por tres días; realmente me preocupaste mucho, asi que llamé a un doctor y me dijo que lo mejor era que te atendiera hasta que recobraras la conciencia. Es lógico que tengas hambre, yo me hubiera despertado al primer día para comer, debo admirar tu capacidad para dormir, pero será mejor que comas algo y recuperes tú energía.  
  
-No quiero comer, no tengo hambre, gracias igual Sakuragi.  
  
Hanamichi se acercó al cuerpo pálido que estaba recostado en su habitación y le dijo, posando su mano en la frente de Kaede que estaba tan caliente como la sopa recién hecha:  
  
-Te hará bien, por favor come algo.  
  
Ru se quedó como tomate al escuchar esas palabras y sentir esa caricia, cosa que Hana notó y le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice a su enfermo.  
  
-De verdad no tengo hambre, Sakuragi.  
  
-Escucha bien: primero que nada, después de todo lo que te atendí, al menos hazme el favor de comer algo, esta bien que no soy un chef profesional pero no pusiste cara de asco cuando probaste la sopa. Segundo, aunque no lo creas, quiero que te recuperes rápido. Y tercero, ya no soy Sakuragi; desde ahora soy Hanamichi.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 3  
  
Llámame por mi nombre... quiero sentir que confías en mí...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-No te preocupes, apenas pueda caminar me iré a mi casa.- dijo Rukawa con su típica voz fría  
  
-Si ese fuera el punto, preferiría que no te recuperaras nunca.-dijo Hana con voz dulce  
  
-Eehhh... ¿De...de que demonios estás hablando?  
  
-Quiero que te recuperes rápido para poder volver a retarte; además todos te extrañan en el equipo.  
  
*¡¡La escuela!! ¡¡¡¡¡El equipo!!!!!*pensó Ru.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con la escuela?  
  
-Hoy es Miércoles, el Lunes y el Martes estuviste durmiendo así que me quedé contigo. Avisé que estabas enfermo y que no podrías ir, pedí los apuntes para ambos y probablmente Haruko venga a traerlos.  
  
-Que no venga.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-No quiero que venga.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Esa chica no me cae muy bien.  
  
-Dame una razón.  
  
-¿Puedo confesarte algo?  
  
-¿A mi?¿Acaso enfermaste más zorro? ¿Llamo al doctor?  
  
-En serio, ¿puedo pedirte que no digas nada de lo que voy a decir?  
  
-Por supuesto que puedes confiar en el Tensai.  
  
-No dijiste 'Tensai' con mucho énfasis, tal vez has enfermado también. Quién sabe si te he contagiado... Te diré: desde que entré a la secundaria tuve muchas admiradoras o porristas y todas esas cosas, ellas se fijaban mucho en mi figura y mis habilidades. La verdad es que siempre me molestó que hicieran eso, me sentía muy presionado y tenía la necesidad de prácticar por las noches. Entrenaba hasta tarde y a veces me quedaba dormido en las canchas del parque. Durante ese año, mi padre murió, y mi madre enfermó gravemente, está internada pero no ha mostrado ninguna mejora en más de cuatro años. Después de un año de todo eso mi cáracter cambió mucho, dejé de mostrar mis sentimientos y me encerré en mi mismo para seguir mejorando. La verdad es que hoy en día juego basketball porque me ayuda a relajarme y a olvidar todo eso. Lamento mucho que el hecho de que juegue bien haga que esa chica se fije en mí, la verdad es que no quiero lastimar a nadie, y menos a ti... -diciendo esto, unos húmedos cristales brotaron de los ojos de Kaede.  
  
-Rukawa yo...  
  
-Kaede.  
  
-Ehh??  
  
-Kaede. Yo ya no soy más Rukawa, ahora soy Kaede, Hanamichi.  
  
Hanamichi abrazó a Rukawa.  
  
-De acuerdo... Kaede. No llores, no quiero que sufras. Aunque debería decir que esas lágrimas limpias y tranparentes adquieren un brillo hermoso en tus ojos.  
  
-Ha..Hanamichi...  
  
Rukawa estaba más colorado que el cabello de Hanamichi. La única persona que le había dicho algo dulce alguna vez había sido... Akira!!  
  
En ese momento Ru empujó a Sakuragi de la cama.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 4  
  
Tú calor... me recuerda el frío que él dejó en mí  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
-¿Qué sucede?¿Qué hice? Auuch, me dolió zorro.  
  
-Ehh.. lo siento es sólo que recordé algo y...  
  
-Sendo.  
  
-¿Có..como lo sabes?  
  
-Vas a tener que tutearme para que te lo diga.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabÉs?  
  
-Mientras dormías mencionaste mucho su nombre. Te escuche decir "Akira te amo" toda la noche del Lunes. ¿Podrías decirme que sucedió entre ustedes?  
  
Ru no respondió, sólo se acostó y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la boca en señal de no querer hablar. No quería recordarlo. Unos sollozos se escaparon de su boca. En ese momento Kaede sintió una cálida presencia y un suave murmullo que le cosquilleaba la oreja:  
  
-No llores, verte llorar me entristece mucho.  
  
-Hana.. yo...  
  
-No tienes que decir nada. Creo que fue demasiado por un día. Será mejor que duermas y te repongas, además Haruko llegara pronto y será mejor que estés dormido para cuando ella...  
  
DING!!! DONG!!! DING!!! DONG!!!  
  
-Hazte el dormido y le dire que no pase.  
  
-Gracias Hanamichi.  
  
Antes de cerrar la puerta Sakuragi dijo:  
  
-Ah, por cierto me estaba olvidando.  
  
-¿De qué?  
  
Hanamichi se acercó a Ru y con voz melosa le susurró:  
  
-Ese "Hana" me gusto mucho.  
  
Luego de esto fue a toda velocidad a abrir la puerta, no para ver a Haruko, sino para que Kaede se quedara pensando.   
  
Mientras Hanamichi hablaba con Haruko en el living, en la cabeza de Ru sólo había una frase dando vueltas: "Me gustó mucho ese Hana... Me gustó mucho... mucho... mucho..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 5  
  
Su nombre... esa palabra que arrastra mi locura  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La visita de Haruko duró menos de cinco minutos; considerando que Ru estaba "dormido", que Haruko no se interesaba en Sakuragi y que este última había descubierto algo en el kitsune que le llamaba bastante, no era de esperase que fuera una larga visita.  
  
Después de que Haruko se fuera, Hana subió a su habitación, que en realidad, se podía decir que era la de Kaede.   
  
-Gracias, no quería que ella subiera.  
  
-No es nada. ¿Te sientes mejor?  
  
-Si, gracias. Una pregunta, podrías prestarme unos bo... -la cara de Ru estaba, de nuevo, como el pelo de Sakuragi  
  
-Por supuesto! no te pongas así de colorado! Hay en el primer cajón de la segunda puerta desde la derecha. Elige el que quieras, iré a calentar tu sopa.  
  
Para cuando Hana regresó Ru estaba entre sus sábanas de nuevo con TODA su ropa seca.  
  
-Bueno, no va a estar tan rica como al principio, pero al menos caliente te hara mejor que unos fideos fríos.  
  
-Gracias... Hana..  
  
-Me encanta cuando dices eso.  
  
Kaede dejó ver una sonrisa bien delineada: estiró sus labios y los arqueó de una forma que Hana se ruborizó completamente.  
  
-Tu..tu... son..sonre...sonreíste??-preguntó Hana entre preocupado, asustado, listo para llamar al médico y, claro, un poco, bastante, feliz.  
  
-Hai, gracias por hacerme sonreir Hana.  
  
-¿Por qué me lo agradeces?  
  
Kaede desvió su mirada y toco sus labios:  
  
-La única persona que me había hecho sonreir antes que tú fue... fue...   
  
-Sendo. Akira Sendo, ¿no?  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Entonces me siento muy halagado de ser una de las pocas personas que te hace sonreir.  
  
-La única.  
  
-Ehhh?? Pero si Sendo también te...  
  
-Sendo... Akira ya no está en este mundo.-dijo Ru de una forma muy seria pero sin poder evitar derramar un mar de lágrimas.  
  
-¡Kaede! Kaede tranquilizate por favor.  
  
-¡Akira! -gritó Ru.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 6  
  
Quiero hablarte... confío en tí... pero su recuerdo me rompe el corazón...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaede lloraba abrazando a Hanamichi, pero aunque no quisiera, pensaba en él, en esa persona que había amado con todo su corazón y que le había enseñado a amar, en él, en Akira.  
  
Hanamichi no sabía que hacer. Quería consolar a Kaede, pero no podía decir nada: Ru había estado gritando su nombre todo una noche, gritando "Akira te amo" y él... y él... y Akira... estaba muerto!! ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazar al kitsune aún más fuerte.  
  
Los minutos pasaron... uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... diez... quince... veinte... y ellos seguían abrazados.  
  
En un momento Kaede soltó a Hamichi y le dijo:  
  
-Sakuragi, tenemos que hablar...  
  
-¿Sakuragi? ¿Kaede que pasa?  
  
-Lo siento Hana. Podemos hablar de algo serio, ¿verdad?  
  
-Quieres hablar de Sendo, ¿no?  
  
-Si... por favor... yo necesito...  
  
-Está bien. Si te hace sentir mejor...  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?  
  
-Es algo largo... pero supongo que podré...  
  
-Entonces prepararé un té. Te hará bien algo caliente. ¡Ya vuelvo!  
  
-Hai...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 7  
  
Las heridas sanan... las cicatrices se borran... y tu recuerdo... no se aparta de mi  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Increíblemente, Hana sólo tardó dos minutos y cuarenta y seis segundo en prepararlo. ¡Realmente quería escuchar a Rukawa!  
  
-Espero no haber tardado mucho...  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Rukawa se sentó en la cama y Sakuragi puso una silla cerca de esta. Ambos tomaron una taza de té y la charla comenzó.  
  
Ru miraba fijamente su té, sin decir nada. Hana quería saber todo, pero no deseaba que "su" zorrito se sintiera presionado, de hecho, sabía que eso era algo que odiaba.  
  
-Será mejor que empieze -dijo Kaede suavemente.  
  
Hana lo miro con cara tierna y le dijo:  
  
-No te apresures, habla tranquilo.  
  
-Akira y yo eramos pareja desde hacía seis meses. El viernes nos encontramos para salir a dar algunas vueltas y divertirnos un poco. Por la noche, dormimos juntos en mi casa, pero cuando desperté el Sábado, él se había ido. No me preocupe mucho porque solía hacer eso, pero me extrañó que no me llamara para ver si me había despertado, si no estaba despierto, me dejaba algún mensaje. No me quise alterar, supuse que había tenido algo que hacer... - El rostro de Rukawa comenzó a brillar por sus lágrimas, pero se recuperó rápidamente y continuó-. Ese día, cerca de las ocho de la noche el teléfono sonó; pensé que sería él, así que fui a atender con mucha prisa. Pero para mi sorpresa, era el padre de Akira que como encontró mi teléfono en la agenda de su hijo decidió llamarme. Me dijo que a las dos de la tarde Akira había chocado en su motocicleta y que en el accidente tuvo una severa fractura craneal. El auto se fue, pero un hombre que pasaba por ahí llamó a la ambulancia. Desgraciadamente, ésta tardó mucho y él... Akira... (lágrimas).... él murió... desangrado... (lágrimas)... Akira...Akira...¡AKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Kaede estaba en un estado realmente preocupante, no podía dejar de llorar, y su cuerpo ya no podía aguantar tanto tiempo sin recibir alimentos y tantos mares de agua cristalina. Parecía que se desmayaba. De repente el té cayó sobre Ru, quemándolo, y la taza rodó por la cama hasta el piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.  
  
Rukawa decidió seguir hablándo sin que Hanamichi se acercara a abrazarlo:  
  
-A... Akira... Akira fue... fue quien... quien me enseño a amar... quien me hizo volver a sonreir... después de todo lo que había sucedido... me enseño lo que era el amor... en la teoría y en la práctica... me amó, me dió su corazón y me prometió cuidar el mío... para siempre...  
  
Las lágrimas no cesaron, pero los labios de Rukawa se estiraron en una brillante sonrisa.  
  
-Hana, Akira fue muy especial para mí, y nada ni nadie podrá reemplazarlo...  
  
-Eso lo sé. ¿Crees que yo quiero reemplazarlo?  
  
-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué me estás cuidando?  
  
-Tú lo sabés... amor... pero no quiero ni puedo reemplazar a Sendo. Yo soy diferente a él, y no quiero que lo olvides. Él es importante para tí, y le agradezco que te haya devuelto esa sonrisa que me da felicidad. Le agredezco que tú puedas entenderme.  
  
-Hana... después de lo que pasó, creo... no sé... no sé que es lo que siento por tí... todo fue muy repentino y yo...  
  
-No importa... no te preocupes por eso... debes esforzarte en seguir adelante, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Hai, arigatou.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 8  
  
La luz de un nuevo día... Tu sombra aún me persigue  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Al fin había amanecido. Hanamichi no podía creer que se había despertado con un beso de Ru y que este le había preparado el desayuno.  
  
-Kaede... tú...  
  
-Ahora que ya puedo levantarme, que dormí lo suficiente y que me recuperé creí que una sorpresa sería buena idea.  
  
-¡Y si que me sorprendiste!  
  
Ru rió un poco y dejó a Hana más que perplejo.  
  
-No sólo tu sonrisa es hermosa sino que tu risa también me encanta.  
  
-Arigatou, Hana.  
  
-A propósito... ¿qué haces con el uniforme de la escuela?  
  
-Me levante más temprano para ir a buscarlo, ya es Jueves y debemos ir.  
  
-Es cierto... pero, ¿tus tareas, los apuntes y trabajos?  
  
-Están hechos. No te preocupes por eso, mejor cambiate que ya es hora de salir.  
  
-Pero no tengo ganas...  
  
-¿En serio, HANA?... Pensaba retarte a un uno a uno pero si vos no...  
  
De repente Hanamichi apareció vestido ante los ojos de un Rukawa algo perturbado.  
  
-Ya está. ¿Vamos?  
  
-¿No vas a comer mi desa...?-Ru notó que el desyuno también había desaparecido.  
  
-¿Vamos?  
  
-Supongo que no tengo otra opción.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 9  
  
Puedo sentir a mi corazón decir tú nombre... cuídalo... desde hoy eres su dueño  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras iban caminando hacia la preparatoria Hanamichi no pudo aguantar su curiosidad:  
  
-Kaede...  
  
-¿Si?¿Qué?  
  
-Ese beso...  
  
Repentinamente Kaede tomó la mano de Hana, la puso en su corazón, lo abrazó y le murmuró al oído:  
  
-Akira me dijo una vez que si mi corazón latía ASÍ de fuerte cuando estaba cerca de una persona, si se preocupaba por mí y mi felicidad, y se arriesgaba por mí, por ayudarme y hacerme feliz, eso era AMOR.   
  
Sakuragi estaba algo perturbado por aquella respuesta y prefirió no decir nada y dejar que Kaede hablara:  
  
-Te amo Hana... con todo mi corazón  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 10  
  
Me siento feliz... y ahora puedo demostrarlo  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Ambos fueron hacia Shohoku tomados de la mano, claro que unas cuadras antes decidieron soltarse para que nadie sospechara. Unos diez chicos fueron a parar a la enfermería ese día... nadie podía creer que Sakuragi y Rukawa llegaran al mismo tiempo, hablando y riéndose juntos. El hecho de que Ru sonriera hizo que aproximadamente veinte chicas quedaran embobadas por al menos dos clases y el hecho de que estuviera charlando animadamente con Hanamichi hizo que los integrantes del equipo de basketball erraran la mitad de sus tiros en los mini-entrenamientos antes de clases.  
  
Hanamichi tuvo que contenerse bastante para no llamar a Kaede por su nombre, pero lo hizo bastante bien. Fue una práctica bastante extraña, sin ningún "kitsune", "do'aho" y todas esas cosas pero hay que reconecer que extrañaban una práctica tranquila.  
  
Cuando sonó la campana, cada uno de los integrantes del equipo fue a su respectivo salón, aunque antes siguieron a Sakuragi y a Kaede sólo "por si las dudas..."  
  
Por una vez en su vida, Ru no se durmió en las clases, se quedó pensando...  
  
*Akira... gracias por enseñarme a amar......*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 11  
  
Tus palabras me traen felicidad... al igual que las de ÉL  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Las clases terminaron y aún había gente en la enfermería que seguía en estado de shock, pero no era nada grave.  
  
El entrenamiento fue mejor que la mini-práctica. Sakuragi y Rukawa habían aprendido a llevarse bien y parecía que había estado practicando en secreto o algo así, porque sus pases fueron incontables. Por supuesto que esto atrajo a la mitad de la escuela que aún no podía creer lo que sucedía. Rukawa ya no hacía tantas jugadas individuales, colaboraba mucho con su equipo aunque no dejaba que le ganaran. En ese entrenamiento los dos 'amigos' resaltaron mucho no sólo por su relación, sino porque aún nadie entendía y seguían errando sus tiros.  
  
Ese día, Ru se sentía más tranquilo que de costumbre y no entendía por qué. Luego se dió cuenta que había algo que faltaba allí: las porristas. Se habían esfumado, no se escuchaba ningún RU-KA-WA o esas cosas que alteraban a Kaede.  
  
*Seguro que fue Hana...*  
  
Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, el equipo se fue hacia las duchas, pero Sakuragi y Rukawa se quedaron un rato más, hasta que todos los espectadores se fueron. Cuando no hubo nadie Ru decidió hablar:  
  
-¿Hana?  
  
-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¿Tu le dijiste a las porristas que no me animaran más?  
  
- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! ¿Cómo crees? Me habías pedido que no dijera nada, ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
-Sí, pero...  
  
-Lo que pasa es que con tu sonrisa, tus admiradoras están en la enfermería, jajajajajajajaja  
  
Kaede rió un poco, sin abrir mucho su boca, pero lo suficiente como para que Sakuragi pusiera una cara dulce. Se acercó a Kaede, lo abrazó y le murmuró algo al oído:  
  
-Te vez lindo cuando sonríes...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 12  
  
Tú eres diferente... pero aún no puedo olvidarlo...   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
El sol se ponía en el horizonte y ambos lo miraban.  
  
-Estaba siempre ahí cuando jugabamos... Esa luz roja alumbraba cada canasta  
  
-...- Sakuragi miró a Rukawa con una cara de preocupado total.  
  
-Lo siento... aún no pasó una semana y yo... -las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.  
  
-Perdóname, es sólo que me pone celoso que hables tanto de Sendo...  
  
-Pero Hana... él está...  
  
-Lo sé, pero a veces tengo miedo de que creas que es él quien te abraza, quien te cuida,quien te besa, quien te ama...  
  
Kaede abrió sus ojos un poco más que de costumbre y dejo que Hanamichi viera el brillo en ellos.  
  
-Tú mismo dijiste que no eres igual a él, ambos son muy importantes para mí.  
  
-Kaede...  
  
-Mírame a los ojos. Te juro que NUNCA confudí tus labios, Hana... y nunca podría hacerlo... - y diciéndo ésto besó a Sakuragi con todo su amor.  
  
Estaban caminando hasta que el chico de cabellos negros se detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hana algo preocupado  
  
-Mi casa no es en ÉSTA dirección. Debería irme.  
  
-Sólo podrás irte con una condición.  
  
-¿Cual?  
  
-¿Acaso no es obvia?  
  
-........  
  
-Quiero ir contigo  
  
-Déjame pensarlo...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Kaede!!!!  
  
-Era una broma, ve a tu casa, busca algo de ropa y te esperaré con la cena preparada.  
  
-De acuerdooooooo-dijo Sakuragi mientras salía corriendo  
  
Rukawa miraba perplejo como Hanamichi salía corriendo.  
  
-Se tardará un buen rato- se murmuró a sí mismo Ru. -No sabe donde vivo.  
  
Para cuando Hanamichi llegó a su casa se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritaba desesperado- olvide preguntarle donde vivíaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
En ese momento el télefono sonó. Sakuragi estaba tan absorto en su mundo y en su situació que no quiso atender.  
  
-... por favor deje su mensaje después del tono... BIP!!  
  
- Hana?? Soy yo. Olvidaste preguntarme donde vivo. Mi dirección es...  
  
-Kaede!!!  
  
- Hola Hana.  
  
- Perdóname, me había olvidado...  
  
-¿Tienes algún papel por ahí?  
  
-Sí aquí hay uno. Sí. Sí. De acuerdo. Estaré ahí en veinte minutos. ¡¡Por supuesto que ahora borro el mensaje!! Nos vemos. Adiós.  
  
Sakuragi colgó el teléfono con una gran felicidad. No podía disumalar lo contento que estaba de saber que pasaría una velada con su zorrito.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 13  
  
Nuestra primera cena... tu sabor en cada bocado...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
DING DONG!! DING DONG!!!  
  
El timbre sonaba en casa de Rukawa.  
  
-Pasa, está abierto.  
  
Hanamichi se quedó con cara de tonto al ver más de treinta velas iluminando el apartamento  
  
-Lo siento Hana, es que se cortó la luz. Por suerte la comida ya está lista.  
  
-Ehh, no te preocupes está bien. De hecho...- Sakuragi se acercó a Rukawa y le dijo con voz melosa- ... me agrada más así.  
  
Ru sólo sonrió.  
  
-Siéntate, traeré la comida en un momento.  
  
-Sí   
  
Hanamichi inspecionó el living (aunque con tan poca luz le resultó difícil) pero prestó atención a cada detalle. No había muchos muebles, así que la habitación parecía más grande. Hana se asombró de no ver ninguna foto por ningún lado. Sin que Ru se diera cuenta, abrió algunos cajones, pero no encontró nada. Siguió investigando, pero su búsqueda resultó fallida. En su empeño encontró algunas cartas que parecían venir de alguna prestigiosa escuela, unos cuantos videos de básquetball y libros viejos.  
  
-¿Qué buscas?  
  
-¿Eh? ¿A.. a qué te refieres?  
  
-Hace más de cinco minutos que te estoy mirando. Créeme, no deberías abrir cajones ajenos...  
  
-Ahh... lo... lo siento... yo sólo...  
  
-Puedes explicármelo después, es momento de cenar.  
  
-Ehh... sí, si ya voy.  
  
Charlaron animadamente de no muchos temas: basquetball, los entrenamientos, basketball, el capitán "Gori" Akagi, basketball, los últimos partidos que Rukawa había visto (Hana nunca había visto uno por la tele), basketball, la NBA, basketball, la comida y basketball. En cierto momento el joven de ojos azules decidió preguntar:  
  
-¿Qué buscabas en los cajones, Hana?  
  
-Ehh... yo... este... nada en especial!! Eso es!!! Nada!!!  
  
-No me mientas Sakuragi.  
  
-Kaede yo... este... bueno, la verdad es que estaba buscando alguna foto.  
  
-¿De quién?  
  
-Tuya o de tú familia.  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Nunca me hablaste de tu familia.  
  
-Tu tampoco.  
  
-Mi madre está trabajando en Europa como asesora de no sé bien que en alguna Universidad de no sé bien dónde, mi padre es historiador, así que últimamente anda por todo Japón aunque dijo que se va a ir a unas pirámides de quién sabe dónde para estudiar unas tumbas de no sé bien quienes y mi hermana menor va en primer año de preparatoria al igual que yo pero nunca la veo porque suele quedarse en casa de sus amigas. Bue, eso es todo sin contar el pajarito que tenía cuando iba en primaria que murió por lo apreté muy fuerte y no pudo respirar.  
  
-Lindo final el de tú mascota...  
  
-Después tuvimos un gato pero cuando le fracturé la cola por pisársela y le torcí la pata por patearlo no volvimos a tener animales.  
  
-Sólo quedaste tú: la peor bestia del mundo.  
  
-Kaede Rukawa!!!  
  
-Lo siento sólo fue un chiste.  
  
-No me reí para nada.  
  
-Lo siento. Oye, ¿quieres ver la televisión? Están pasando un buen partido.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Ambos se sentaron en el sofá frente al televisor y se quedaron tranquilamente mirándolo.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 14  
  
Conociéndote... en verdad me fascinas   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-Sólo quedan tres minutos y el partido va 80-79 señoras y señores, si encestan una canasta más es probable que pasen a las ....  
  
Ambos miraban la tele atentamente, pero Ru en especial.  
  
-¿De verdad nunca habías visto un partido?  
  
-No.  
  
-Oi, ¿en verdad te gusta el basketball?  
  
-Por supuesto que me gusta Kae, pero yo entré al equipo por Haruko y no porque me gustara el basketball. De hecho, en ese momento lo odiaba; sólo lo hice por Haruko, aunque después aprendí a amarlo.  
  
-En verdad te gustaba esa chica...  
  
-Así es, pero ahora hay alguien más...-dijo Hana sonriendo.  
  
-Y dime- pronunció Ru con un tono algo gracioso- ¿conozco a esa persona?  
  
-jajajajajajajajajajajaja.....  
  
-Iré a buscar algo de postre-dijo Rukawa levantándose- ¿frutillas con crema te parece bien?  
  
-Sí, pero no olvides que cómo seis potes  
  
-Sólo seis, yo había calculando diez mínimo...  
  
-En realidad no me molesta...  
  
Antes de entrar a la cocina, Rukawa dijo:  
  
-Ah, por cierto me estaba olvidando.  
  
-¿De qué?  
  
Ru se acercó a Hana y con voz melosa le susurró:  
  
-Ese "Kae" me gusto mucho.  
  
Luego de esto fue a toda velocidad a la cocina, no para ver buscar las fresas, sino para que Hanamichi se quedara pensando.   
  
Mientras Rukawa terminaba de preparar el postre, en la cabeza de Sakuragi sólo había una frase dando vueltas: "Me gustó mucho ese Kae... Me gustó mucho... mucho... mucho..."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 15  
  
Recordando... aquel día en que te conocí...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Ru volvió con dos recipientes con fresas, uno normal y otro que pesaba medio kilo y se encontró a Sakuragi aún pensando en esa frase.  
  
-Toma, aquí tienes el tuyo.  
  
-Ehhh... Ahhh, gracias...  
  
-Dime, ¿recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?  
  
-Como olvidarlo...  
  
-Terminé en la enfermería por tu culpa...  
  
-Yo me quise tirar del balcón...  
  
-Fue culpa de esa chiquilla...  
  
-¿Haruko?  
  
-Esa...  
  
-Bueno, en realidad yo soy el que más tiene que ver...  
  
-No voy a negarlo...   
  
---------------------------------  
  
PARTE 16  
  
Quiero sentir tu calor en mi cama  
  
---------------------------------  
  
-Oí, Hana  
  
-¿Siii?  
  
-Te ves algo cansado...  
  
-Naaaaaa, es sólo que comí demasiado -el pote de 1/2 kilo de fresas ya esta vacío- y me cansé.  
  
-Es por haberme cuidado, ¿no?  
  
-Bueno, yo... estem...  
  
-No tienes por qué mentirme Hana.  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
En ese momento, Ru tomo a Sakuragi por los hombros y lo recostó sobre sus piernas, acariciando su frente y pelo.  
  
-Si no descansas, mañana no podremos seguir practicando...  
  
-Si, ahora me voy a casa y me duermo.  
  
-No creo que necesites ir a tu casa para dormir...  
  
A Hana se le habían salido los ojos de la cara:  
  
-¿Q... qué... que dijiste?  
  
-Quiero que duermas conmigo, ¿acaso no quieres? - dijo acercándo su rostro al del pelirojo.   
  
Éste se sonrojó un poco, pero dijo:  
  
-Hasta que la primera parte de mi sueño se hace realidad....  
  
------------------------  
  
PARTE 17  
  
Palabras hirientes  
  
------------------------  
  
-Toma- le dijo el joven de pelo negro a Sakuragi, dándole un piyama.  
  
-Gracias, pero...  
  
-¿Pero qué?  
  
-¿En verdad tengo que usar ÉSTO?  
  
-¿Porque lo dices?  
  
-¿En verdad no lo sabés?  
  
-Sólo quiero que tú lo digas.  
  
-¡¡¡Kaede!!!  
  
-Sólo bromeaba, haz lo que quieras.  
  
-¿Puedo devolvértelo?  
  
-Tú decides.-dijo Ru abotonandose el suyo.  
  
Hanamichi se quedo mirando al su zorro. Era realmente hermoso...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Ehh... ah... nada...  
  
-¿Acaso hay algo raro en como abotono mi piyama?  
  
-No, noy nada raro en tu piyama o en como lo abotonas.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué me mirabas de esa forma?  
  
-Es que hay algo raro en tí que hace que... -Sakuragi posó sus labios dulcemente en lo de Rukawa y éste le devolvió el beso.  
  
-Deberías controlarte un poco, Hana.  
  
-Tú eres el experto en ocultar tus emociones, dime cómo lo haces.  
  
-...-Ru se quedó quieto mirando al piso.  
  
-Perdón, ¿dije algo que te hirió?  
  
-Yo... ya no oculto mis sentimientos Hanamichi.- y diciendo ésto se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación. -Duerme en mi cuarto, -dijo mientras la abría - yo dormiré en la habitación contigua.  
  
BLAM!!! La puerta estaba cerrada.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
PARTE 18  
  
Namida... (Lágrimas)  
  
----------------------------  
  
Hanamichi se quedó mirando la puerta.  
  
-Kaede...   
  
Cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar, en voz baja, para no perturbar a su kitsune.  
  
-Lo siento... yo no debí haberte dicho eso...  
  
Hablaba sólo. Se sentía realmente destrozado, No podía entender que Rukawa después de tantas bromas se hubiera ofendido por eso. Se sentía un idiota, y como tal, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse tirado en el suelo llorando... hasta quedarse dormido  
  
En la otra habitación, Ru miraba el techo.  
  
-¿Por qué dijo eso? Es cierto que no solía mostrar mis emociones, pero le he abierto mi corazón y.. ¿¡Cómo se atreve a decirme eso!?  
  
En ese momento, Kaede se dió cuenta de algo extraño. Tocó su mejilla.  
  
-Yo.. yo.. no... no puede ser... no es... no es posible... no es posible que yo... no esté llorando!!  
  
En un instante se sentó en la cama y con ambas manos tocó sus mejillas.  
  
-Pero... si yo lo amo... si es todo para mí... ¿cómo es posible que no está llorando?... quiero saber como puede ser que no llore si yo... si yo... ¿lo amo?... ¿lo amaré?... ¿en verdad será la persona que amo?  
  
Los ojos de Rukawa se abrieron estrepitosamente.  
  
-Hanamichi... ¿por qué?...  
  
Fue entonces cuando esos grandes ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas... ahora eran pequeños y alargados como siempre...  
  
Otro amante se durmió, bajo la luz de la luna, en un mar de lágrimas.  
  
------------------------  
  
PARTE 19  
  
Necesito hablarte  
  
------------------------  
  
Bip bip. El despertador en la habitación de Kaede comenzó a sonar. Bip bip. Bip bip... bip bip... bip bip bip bip bip bip  
  
-¡¡YA CALLATE MALDITA PORQUERÍA!!-gritó Sakuragi arrojando el despertador al suelo.  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Hanamichi miró un par de tuercas rodando en el piso.  
  
-Creo que tendré que comprarle un despertador nuevo...  
  
Miró un momento hacia una silla cercana y notó que su uniforme y su mochila estaban ahí.  
  
-No creí haberlos dejado aquí. Debe haber sido Kaede. Hablando de eso, será mejor que lo despierte.  
  
Sakuragi se levantó, con cuidado, porque las piezas del reloj aún estaban en el piso. Se puso su uniforme lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la pieza de al lado...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 20  
  
La cerradura más díficil de abrir... su llave es el valor  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakuragi se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación donde dormía Rukawa.  
  
-Kaede yo...  
  
Hanamichi posó su mano sobre la manija de la puerta, pero a pesar de las frutillas que había comido la noche anterior, no tenía fuerza para abrirla.  
  
-Ésta es la única forma de aclarar lo que sucedió ayer. Si no lo hago, lo perderé y no quiero hacerlo...  
  
El pelirrojo puso toda su fuerza en el brazo e hizo todo lo posible para que la cerradura se abriera, pero nada sucedió. Sólo se escuchó un pequeño chillido.  
  
-He mejorado un poco.  
  
Volvió a hacer lo mismo y el mismo chillido se volvió a esvcuchar, más largo.  
  
-Una vez más y podré entrar.  
  
Sakuragi lo intentó de nuevo, con más fuerza y con todo su valor y sus deseos de disculparse con su amado kitsune. La puertá quedó entreabierta pero no se atrevió a pasar.  
  
-¿Qué voy a decirle cuando entre?  
  
Intentó espiar por la angosta y larga abertura que había entre la pared y la puerta.  
  
-¡Máldición, no veo nada!  
  
Puso su pie en el angosto espacio y este se ensanchó uno tres centímetros más.  
  
-Veamos si ahora puedo ver algo..  
  
Sakuragi sólo pudo ver un bulto bajo las sábanas, pero ningún pelo negro se asomaba sobre la almohada.   
  
-Tengo que abrirla... tengo que abrirla... tengo que abrirla...  
  
Un golpe seco abrió por completó la puerta de madera que, afortunadamente, no se rompió. Hanamichi entró cautelosamente a aquella habitación ordenada. Apenas entró, se encontró a los pies de la cama, ésta estaba contra la pared. Observó un poco la habitación: estaba pintada de una especie de amarillo claro, "amarillo patito" le hubiera dicho él. Había un escritorio no muy grande con algunos cajones y su respectiva silla. Recordó que la razón por la cual había entrado, para desperta a el joven de ojos azules que se encontraba en esa cama.  
  
Se acercó al lecho donde yacía esa persona que él tanto amba y deseaba. Con mucho valor tomó la sábana y rápidamente la quitó de encima del cuerpo de Rukawa. Él estaba mirando hacia la pared. Pero Sakuragi notó algo aún más importante: Ru ya estaba despierto.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
PARTE 21  
  
No quiero lastimarte...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
-Kaede... tu estabas...  
  
-Pensé que nunca entrarías.  
  
-¿Viste todo?  
  
-Estaba tapado, sólo escuche lo que decías.  
  
-Yo... sólo quería... sólo quería disculparme por lo de ayer... lo siento... no debí haberlo dicho...  
  
-No deberías decir lo que estás diciendo.  
  
-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Tú no sabés que es lo que me molestó de lo que dijiste- Rukawa estaba usando su tono frío y Sakuragi se preocupó bastante.  
  
-Yo sólo...  
  
-No deberías hablar sin razón alguna, deberías saber por qué yo...  
  
-¡¡YA CÁLLATE!! No seas idiota, ¿que acaso no te das cuenta?   
  
-¿De... de que hablas?  
  
-Si no me dijiste la razón por la cual te molestó mi comentario es porque es algo de lo que realmente te cuesta hablar, y de lo que más te cuesta hablar en este momento es de Sendo, ¿no? ¡¡¡La razón por la que no quiero preguntarte nada es porque no quiero que hables de él sabiendo que te duele hacerlo!!!  
  
-Ha...Hanamichi...  
  
-Si quieres que exactamente sepa por qué no me lo dijistes entonces lo haré: ¡¡DÍMELO!! ¡Dime por qué volviste a ser el mismo zorro frío de antes que no demuestra sus sentimientos! ¡Vamos, dímelo! ¿O acaso no querías que yo supiera?  
  
Rukawa estabab tieso, no podía moverse, su vista esaba nublada, no estendía lo que sucedía. En ese momento todos sus pensamientos se volcaron a que sus piernas no podían sostenerlo y que ib a a caer. Por suerte Sakuragi lo agarró y lo colocó sobre la cama. Mirándolo fijamente le dijo:  
  
-Kaede, no quiero que sufras más, y sé que recordar a Sendo te entristece. Por eso no quería hablar, no sé qué es lo que exactamente te molesó pero sé que tiene que ver con Sendo, por eso no quería discutir el tema contigo...  
  
-Hanamichi...  
  
-Sé que te esforzaste mucho en ser cómo eres ahora y que se lo debes todo a Sendo. Te debe haber costado mucho sobrepasar todo lo que te sucedió. Supongo que te sentiste dolido cuando te dije eso de ser frío, ¿no?  
  
-........  
  
-Lo lamento, no quería herirte. Espero que aún no sigas creyendo que soy un do'aho. ¿Me perdonas?  
  
-Con una condición.  
  
-¿Cuál es?  
  
-Promete que la cumplirás.  
  
-Por tí cualquier cosa.  
  
-Dí que la cumplirás  
  
-La cumpliré. ¿Cuál es?  
  
-Perdóname.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 22  
  
Perdón... yo tampoco quise herirte  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
-Ehh...¿a... a qué te refieres?  
  
-Yo... yo no... yo no debí.... no debí haberte dicho eso Hana...  
  
Rukawa había comenzado a titubear y le había dicho HANA!!! Sakuragi se sintió mejor y comenzó a hablar más tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Haber dicho qué?  
  
-Nunca pensé que pudieras adivinar que se trataba de Akira.  
  
-Nunca adiviné.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Estuve pensando en ello. ¿Sigues creyendo que soy un do'aho?  
  
-No, no creo que seas UN do'aho, ahora eres MI do'aho...  
  
-Ka... Kaede...  
  
-Ai shi teru Hana, lo siento.  
  
-Kaede yo...  
  
BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! El reloj de Hana marcó las siete.  
  
-Es cierto, ¡Hay escuela! ¡Hay que salir o llegaremos tarde!   
  
-Do'aho  
  
-¿Eehh?  
  
-Tú estás acostumbrado a levantarte tarde pero yo no. Mi despertador suena a las seis y treinta. Recién son las siete, tenemos tiempo.  
  
-Vaya, tú si que madrugas.  
  
-Es por eso que duermo tanto durante el día. Oi Hana, ¿no tienes hambre?  
  
GLUBGJSHBRRSJK!! El estómago de Sakuragi hizo un ruido espantoso.  
  
-Creo que eso lo dice todo, ¿no?  
  
-Iré a preparar el desayuno, tu encárgate de barrer el despertador de mi pieza.  
  
-¿Có...cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Era imposible no escuchar ese ruido.  
  
-Lo siento, te compraré otro cuando volvamos.  
  
-Gracias, Hana. Será más hermoso si tú me lo regalas.  
  
-Jejejeje...  
  
-------------------------  
  
PARTE 23  
  
Dulces Hot cakes  
  
-------------------------  
  
-¡Ya está el desyauno!  
  
-Ahora voy, es que estos tornillos estan atorados en la alfombra.  
  
-Déjalos ahí y ven a desyunar, los limpiarpé después.  
  
-Ahí voy.  
  
Sakuragi fue rápidamente a la cocina y se encontró a Ru dormido, parado y sosteniendose contra la heladera.  
  
-Si que duerme en cualquier lado...  
  
Hanamichi terminó de preparar el desyuno y cuando terminó de servirlo despertó a Rukawa.  
  
-Ehh... ¿qué pasó?  
  
-Te dormiste parado...  
  
-¡Y el desayuno!  
  
-Lo terminé yo, vamos sientáte.  
  
-Gracias Hana.  
  
-De nada, ahh, oi Kae, estos hot cakes están muy buenos, ¿tú los hiciste?  
  
-Hai, hoy a las tres.  
  
-¿¡Qué!?  
  
-No pude dormir por lo que pasó anoche, así que preparé el desayuno de hoy, por una vez hice las tareas, barrí la casa y puse a lavar la ropa. Recién, mientras uno de los hot ckaes se hacía, colgé todo afuera.  
  
-No resitirás mucho hoy...   
  
-Lo sé, pero es viernes, así que después puedo dormir todo un fin de semana.  
  
-Si no es que yo tengo otro planes para tí...  
  
--------------  
  
PARTE 24  
  
Accidente  
  
---------------  
  
-¿No crees que será mejor que yo maneje tu bicicleta hoy?  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Vamos, sube  
  
Ambos van hacia la preparatoria Shohoku, en un momento, Ru dice:  
  
-¿Hana?  
  
-Sip  
  
-Puedo dormirme en tu espalda.  
  
-Sólo si me das un beso.  
  
-Tendrías que para la bicic...  
  
-Listo, ahora mi beso  
  
CHUIK!!  
  
-De acuerdo seguimos viaje...  
  
Rukawa ya estaba dormido y Sakuragi se sentía muy feliz de que todo se hubietra aclarado y que su zorrito lo estuviera abrazándo y durmiendo en su espalda.  
  
-Kae. Kaede. Despierta  
  
-zzzzzzz  
  
-Kaede, despiertate.  
  
-¿Ehh? zzzzzz  
  
-¡Kaede!  
  
-¿Uhh? AHHHHHH, ¡qué bien dormí! Eres una excelente almohada, Hana.  
  
-Gracias, estamos por llegar, tú continúa manejando y yo caminaré.  
  
-Hai. Hana, en verdad lamento lo que...  
  
-Ya cállate, eso es pasado, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos.  
  
Ru sonrió de un forma muy sincera.  
  
-Me encanta esa sonrisa Kae. Es realmente... ¡CUIDADO!¡EL ÁRBOL!  
  
CRAAAAASH!!  
  
--------------------  
  
PARTE 25  
  
No te lastimes  
  
--------------------  
  
-Kaede!! Kaede!!  
  
-¿Qué...qué pasó??  
  
-Ahh, que suerte que estes bien.  
  
-Arggg, mi cabeza...  
  
-¿Ehh? Déjame ver... ¡Estás sangrando!  
  
-Es una herida pequeña cuando lleguemos a la escuela... ¿Hana?  
  
Ru vio como Sakuragi desabrochaba su chaqueta y arrancaba de su sudadera un pedazo largo y angosto.  
  
-Úsalo -le dijo Hanamichi- como venda hasta llegar a la escuela.  
  
-Hana...  
  
-Vamos, levántate o no llegaremos más.  
  
-Jaja, cambias de tema muy rápidamente.  
  
-Soy bueno para eso. ¿Vamos?  
  
-Hai.  
  
Ambos llegaron a Shohoku charlando ánimadamente. Ésta vez, sólo la mitad de personas de la última vez fueron a la enfermería contando a Rukawa y en el entrenamiento, la cantidad de tiros fallidos fue menor, pero aún había algunos por ahí...  
  
-¿Qué crees que haya pasado con esos dos?- preguntó Mitsui a Kogure  
  
-No lo sé, están así desde ayer. ¿Crees que alguno de los dos haya perdido la memoria o haya enfermado?  
  
-Recuerden que Rukawa faltó los otros tres días porque se reportó enfermo.  
  
-Es cierto Ryota, pero aún no entiendo que Rukawa demuestre emociones y Sakuragi no haya dicho tensai en dos días!!  
  
-Tranquilízate Mitsui, talvez en esos días arreglaron sus diferencias...  
  
-¿Tú crees?  
  
-¡Akagi!-gritó Mitsui.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Kogure.  
  
-No creo que sólo hayan arreglado sus diferencias. Ambos están demasiado extraños: en tan sólo cinco días Rukawa parece una persona completamente normal, nada fría y amistosa, colabora con el equipo y hace trabajos grupales. Y sobre Sakuragi... según las anotaciones de Ayako está errando entre un cinco y un quince por ciento de sus canastas y los pases de ellos aumentó notablemente...   
  
-¿Quieres decir que ahora son amigos?-inquirió Ryota  
  
-O tal vez algo más.-dijo el capitán alejándose para hablar con el profesor Ansai.  
  
-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso, Ryota?  
  
-No lo sé, Mitsui. También actúa un poco extraño...  
  
*Akagi...*- se quedó pensando Kogure  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 26  
  
Dou naru no? (¿Qué está pasando?)  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Eran las ocho y veinte y en el gimnasio sólo quedaban cuatro figuras: Akagi, Kogure y por supuesto nuestra hermosa pareja.  
  
-Ya es hora de irnos Kogure.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Ni Kaede ni Hanamichi prestaban atención a las palabras de sus superiores, ellos seguían prácticando.  
  
-Rukawa, Sakuragi, ya nos vamos. Encárgense de cerrar bien el gimnasio, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Sí, capitán-dijo Ru con voz cansada.  
  
-Nos vemos mañana.  
  
-Adiós Kogure y capitán Akagi.  
  
Los dos alumnos de tercero se quedaron petrificados.  
  
-¿Tú... tú... tú dijiste "capitán Akagi"?  
  
-¿Sa... Sakuragi... estás bien?  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntan?  
  
-Creí que me dirías 'cuatro ojos'.  
  
-Creí que me dirías 'gorila'.  
  
-Es que debo respetar a mis superiores.  
  
-¡¡¡¡EEEEHHHHH!!!!!-Ni Kogure ni Akagi creían lo que estaban oyendo. Tampoco podían creer que Ru sonriera acerca de esa situación y que estuviera pendiente de ella en vez de ignorarla y seguir jugando.  
  
-¿Es.. están bien?¿Ambos?  
  
-Sí capitán, no se preocupe por eso, nos encargaremos de cerrar bien el gimnasio, muy buenas noches.  
  
-Aún me asusta su conducta- murmuró Akagi saliendo del gimnasio.  
  
-Ambos están extraños... ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?  
  
-No sé, tal vez ellos... AAAAARRRRRGGGGGG!!  
  
-¡Akagi!  
  
-Auch... ¿Ryota?¿Mitsui?¿Qué hacen aquí?  
  
-Queremos saber por qué esos dos actúan tan raro...  
  
-Sientense aquí detrás de los arbustos no podrán vernos...  
  
-No deberían espiar...  
  
-El fin justifica los medios... siéntate antes de que te vean...  
  
---------------  
  
PARTE 27  
  
Espías  
  
---------------  
  
Ya eran las nueve y los no. 10 y 11 de Shohoku seguían practicando sin abrir la boca.  
  
-Hasta cuando van a decir algo-murmuró Ryota algo molesto.  
  
En ese momento las dos figuras se acercaron pero ninguno de los cuatro espectadores pudo oírlos.  
  
-Hoy toca mi casa, ¿no?  
  
-Así es Hana.  
  
-¿Te molesta si pido comida hecha?  
  
-No porque la comeré contigo...  
  
-Jajaja... bien, ¿vamos? Tomaremos un baño en casa -y acercándose un poco más pero sin ser tan obvio por si había alguien murmuró -juntos, si prefieres...  
  
-Lo pensaré en el camino.  
  
Ambos salieron del gimnasio, lo cerraron correctamente y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Sakuragi charlando en voz baja.  
  
-¡Mierda! No pasó nada...  
  
-Tal vez nos hayamos equivocado.  
  
-Es verdad, quizás sólo se estén llevando mejor después de compartir esos días...  
  
-Puede ser -dijo Akagi algo pensativo yéndose de la escuela - pero debe haber algo más..  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 28  
  
Vapor... tú sudor en el aire  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
-¡AL FIN EN CASAAAAA!  
  
Hanamichi arrojó su mochila en el sofá y se fue directo a su pieza.  
  
-Está más desordenado que la otra vez.  
  
Ru arregló 'un poco' el hall: sacó 'un par' de cosas de la mesa, deslojó el sofá, y se sentó a mirar la habitación que la vez anterior no había podido observar.  
  
-Ya está listo el baño, ¿vienes?  
  
-Ehh ¡Sí!  
  
Cuando Rukawa llegó al baño no vio a Sakuragi por ninguna parte, así que decidió desvestirse y se metió en la bañera de agua caliente, espuma y burbujas.  
  
-Ahhh... este baño está delicioso...  
  
-Que suerte que te agrade zorrito.  
  
-¿Hana?  
  
-Lo siento, fui a buscar un par de toallas limpias. ¿Puedo entrar?  
  
-Haz lo que quieras- dijo Ru acomodándose nuevamente en la bañera y cerrando los ojos para relajarse.  
  
Sakuragi aprovechó la oportunidad para desvestirse y entrar el también, pero a diferencia de lo que su 'amigo' esperab, el no se sentó enfrentado a él, sino que decidió acosarse de la misma forma apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Rukawa.  
  
-Hana, ¿qué haces?  
  
-Ger leb rob brerílga berarr brejorzt bre gri tri zrobt ubrj tregrrukjrgor.  
  
-Saca la boca del agua; no te entiendo.  
  
-Es que no quería estar lejos de tí ni por un segundo.  
  
-O no querías que el agua se enfriara y tener que gastar más agua y gas, ¿no?  
  
-¡¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA KAEDE!!!!  
  
-Lo sé, pero es divertido provocarte.  
  
-Para perdonarte me tendrás que dar un beso...  
  
-¿Sólo uno?  
  
-Así es, tengo más planes para después...  
  
-Te daré el beso sólo con la condición de que cierres los ojos.  
  
Sakuragi obedeció y Ru tomándolo por las mejillas lo sumergió y lo beso bajo el agua. Al principio el pelirrojo estaba como loco pero luego se tranquilizó y estuvieron besándose hasta casi ahogarse.  
  
-¿Te... te gustó... Hana?  
  
-Mu... muchísimo... tu... tu lengua es muy tranquilizante, ¿sabías?  
  
-No, nunca.... nunca me habían dicho eso.  
  
-¿Puedo... puedo probarla de nuevo?  
  
-Sólo después de cenar...  
  
-Entonces iré a pedir la comida ahora mismo.  
  
Sakuragio salió rápidamente de la bañera y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño. Antes de salir, Rukawa le dijo:  
  
-Hana...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Sabés... tienes un bonito trasero...  
  
-Me alegro que te guste, porque lo verás toda la noche.-dijo saliendo del baño.  
  
-Vaya que tiene imaginación...  
  
Kaede volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó en la relajante bañera pensando, hasta que se quedó dormido.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 29  
  
Fushigi na Kaede (misterioso Kaede)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
-Kae... Kaede... despierta...  
  
-¿Ehh?¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Te quedaste dormido, idiota.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-La cena ya está sólo hace falta que bajes. Tienes un piyama ahí colgado.  
  
-Gracias, ahora bajo.  
  
Rukawa comenzó a secarse para bajar a comer. Iba a ponerse el piyama pero una escena pasaron por su mente...  
  
*********  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
*********  
  
-Toma- le dijo el joven de pelo negro a Sakuragi, dándole un piyama.  
  
-Gracias, pero...  
  
-¿Pero qué?  
  
-¿En verdad tengo que usar ÉSTO?  
  
-¿Porque lo dices?  
  
-¿En verdad no lo sabés?  
  
-Sólo quiero que tú lo digas.  
  
****************  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
****************  
  
-Tal vez sea mejor sorprenderlo...  
  
Kaede salió del baño con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejándo un piyama azul tirado en el baño.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 30  
  
Suteki na otomodachi (maravilloso amigo)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Que suerte que hayas bajado, ya está lista la.... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¿Y.. y tu piyama?  
  
-Ayer tú no usaste uno, así que decidí que quedaramos a mano.  
  
-Kae...  
  
-Si no te agrado me pondré uno...  
  
-¡Do'aho!  
  
-¿Ehh?  
  
-Me encanta cómo te ves, es sólo que me sorprendiste.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Por supuesto, eres maravilloso, te amo. ¿Comemos?  
  
-Hai, ¿que pediste?  
  
-Cinco pollos, tres platos de fideos fritos, dos ensaladas y siete kilos de helado.  
  
-¿No te excediste un poco?  
  
-¿Tú crees?  
  
-Supongo que para lo que tú comes eso está bien.  
  
Ambos charlaron animadamente hasta que llego la 'esperada' hora de dormir (déjemos irse a la cama, ellos no exactamente van a ir a dormir). Por supuesto, antes Hana recibió su beso.  
  
----------------------------  
  
PARTE 31  
  
Amor entre sábanas  
  
----------------------------  
  
-¿Qué haces?¿No era ésta tú pieza?  
  
-Sí, pero en la otra hay una cama de dos plazas... así podremos hacerlo tranquilos...  
  
-Hana...  
  
Ambos llegaron a la habitación. Las paredes estaban pintandas de un rosa salmón y todos los muebles eran de madera.  
  
-Es muy bonita...  
  
-Mi padre y mi madre están trabajando en el exterior, así que yo tengo toda la casa para mí.  
  
Ambos recostaron. Sacaron el acolchado y miraron al techo mientras hablaban. Era una noche calurosa. Sakuragi prendió el ventilador y desabrochó su piyama. Kaede apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, lo abrazó por la espalda y este acarició su cabello.  
  
-¿Sabés Kae? Es hermoso sentir tu respiración sobre mi piel.  
  
-Es hermoso sentir tu piel sobre mi rostro.  
  
-Kaede...  
  
-Siiii.  
  
-Mírame.  
  
Rukawa obedeció y apreció una sonrisa que jamás había visto.  
  
-Ai shi teru Kae.  
  
-Ai shi teru Hana.  
  
Un besó desvaneció las palabras...  
  
-Aún tenemos algo pendiente... Apagá la luz  
  
La habitación quedó a oscuras.  
  
Una mano comenzó a quitar el piyama de Sakuragi. Lentamente. La parte superior ya no estaba junto aél, descansaba en el piso. La otra mano comenzó que la parte inferior. Lentamente. Ésta también despareció. La primera mano se fue hacia los boxers y aún más lentamente comenzó a despojar a su dueño de éstos. También descansaron junto al piyama. Una mano más grande y torpe se apoderó de otro boxer. Ambos se abrazaron, rozando piel con piel. Se besaron. Sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar. Locas. Como si fuera la última noche. Y en realidad, era sólo el comienzo.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 32  
  
Omajinai Tsuki (luna encantada)  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Un insignificante rayo de luna entraba por unas entreabiertas cortinas. Ambos amantes jadeaban, cansados  
  
-¿En... en verdad nunca... nunca lo habías... lo habías hecho?  
  
-Sólo... sólo en mis sueños... contigo...  
  
-¿Sabes Kae? Cuando veo la luna en tus ojos no me arrepiento de haberte dicho kitsune.  
  
-jaja... cuando dices eso creo que estoy frente a otra persona, do'aho.  
  
-Espera un momento, voy a buscar algo, ya vuelvo.  
  
Ru lo vio salir de la habitación y se quedó pensando...  
  
-¿Desde cuándo es que lo amo?¿Cuánto lo amo?¿Lo amaré como amé a Akira? Es demasiado confuso...  
  
En eso, una voz lo interrumpió.  
  
-¡¡Ya volví!!  
  
-¿Qué fuiste a hacer?  
  
-Mira...  
  
-¿Qué...? ¡¡Frutillas!!  
  
-Me agarró hambre.  
  
-¿No crees que comes demasiado?  
  
-Puede ser... ¿quieres?  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Abre la boca.  
  
-¿Ehh?  
  
-No te muevas de dónde estás.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque ese pequeño rayo de luna se ve hermosos en tus ojos...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
PARTE 33  
  
zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Los dos estuvieron comiendo las fresas, Ru comió unas quince y Sakuragi unas ciento cuarenta y pico, pero aún quedaban algunas.  
  
-¿Hana?¿Te molesta si me duermo?  
  
-No, de hecho me resulta extraño que no hayas dormido en todo el día.  
  
-El deseo de verte me mantuvo despierto.  
  
-Cometé otra fresa y callate...  
  
-¿Acaso son cursilerías?  
  
-No me acostumbré a escuchar eso de tu parte.  
  
-Empieza a hacerlo.  
  
-¿Y si no lo hago?  
  
-Será tu problema, yo las segiré diciendo.  
  
-Encargaré uno tapones para los oídos por la mañana.  
  
-Yo también te quiero...  
  
-Yo más que vos.  
  
-Me di cuenta, buenas noches.  
  
-No te enojaste,¿verdad?  
  
-Como podría enojarme contigo do'aho.  
  
-Ese do'aho fue de...  
  
-Cariño, sí, ahora dejame dormir, ¿quieres?  
  
-Sólo si me das un beso.  
  
Hana casi se ahoga en el beso, pero se sintió feliz por eso. Amaba a 'su' kitsune y aún no podía creer que durmieran en la misma cama y que... lo hubieran hecho!! Iba a hablarle cuando notó que Ru ya se había dormido. Se quedó mirándolo un rato, lo abrazó y besó su cuello. Sakuragi murmuraba algunas palabras, en tono muy bajito para que su amor no despertara.  
  
-Eres hermoso hasta cuando duermes... Ai shi teru Kae...  
  
-Ai shi teru también Hana, pero ya dejame dormir!!  
  
-¿Ehh? ¿No... no te habías dormido?  
  
-Es díficil si estás todo el tiempo moviéndote y haciendo ruido.  
  
-Entonces me quedaré así, ¿está bien?  
  
-Hai.  
  
Hanamichi se quedó quieto... muy quieto... un largo tiempo. Ahora sí, Ru ya se había dormido. Entonces se movió... despacio... muy despacio. Tomó unos almohadones y los puso sobre la almohada para apoyar la cabeza. se colocó mirando hacia el techo y con mucho cuidado tomó a Kaede y lo colocó sobre su pecho. Suspiraba... y su pelo negro se mivió con el aire....  
  
-Ai shi teru Kae... duerme tranquilo en mi pecho... siempre estaré a tu lado... contigo, conmigo, juntos... tú estarás conmigo, juntos, zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago (siempre durmiendo en la cuna de mi amor)... 


End file.
